Obama responds to the space colony ARK's attack
by shitty key strokes
Summary: When Dr. Ivo robotnik, eggman for short. Blows up half of the moon with a weapon made by his genius grandfather, he threatens to do the same to earth. Obama, president of the united states of America responds, with a surprising twist.


"We're here in downtown new york where the moon has just been shot at by the space colony A.R.K" The reporter pauses for a few moments, recollecting herself  
"Shortly after, sir Dr. Ivo Robotnik hijacked the cities screens and gave a list of his demands, he continued to say if his demands were not met, he'd do the same to earth  
as he did to the moon"

Obama flicks off the TV  
"Sir, whats our next move?" Secretary Scarlet asks, eagerly awaiting a reply  
Obama leans back in his chair, twirling a small metal ball between his fingers. "Theres nothing to worry about, Scarlet."

Scarlet is taken back a little before her voice projects more worry. "Sir the man has blown up half the moon with the A.R.K , he could easily destroy half of the earths population  
if we dont meet his demands."  
Obama grins softly, setting the metal ball down as his voice is determined. "Scarlet, do you know much about the A.R.K?"  
Scarlet looks down at her feet as she shyly responds. "Not a whole lot, we shut down the A.R.K awhile ago due to it's potential to be a weapon of mass destruction. I know  
that, and that alone is enough to raise more concern than you're giving it credit for"  
Picking up his grilled cheese (and this is a BIG grilled cheese... very very big grilled cheese...) he takes a big bite out of it, gooey cheese hanging out of his mouth he  
speaks. "You see, Scarlet" Taking breaks inbetween every few words to speak. "The A.R.K is very weak as it is now" Before obama can finish Scarlet butts in "But sir !  
he blew up the moo-"

Obama cuts her off "Please listen to me. The A.R.K requires the power of the choas emeralds." Obama gets out of his chair, throwing his grilled cheese  
on the floor, looking out his window up at the sky, seeing the A.R.K loom above the city "He wasted one of the A.R.K's charges on the moon, for him to viably blow up earth  
the same way he needs all 7 chaos emeralds. We have special intelligence reporting back he doesn't have enough emeralds to viably blow up earth. We know he's searching for  
them though."  
Scarlet is silent as Obama opens up one of his wooden drawers, beams of green light suck the light out of the room and concentrate it into it's rays of light  
"Please, set up a press conference. I have some news to share" Obama says, Scarlet only seeing his lips move through the sweet green rays of light.  
"y-yes sir.." Scarlet says with a heavy heart

Obama laughs to himself as he closes the drawer as Scarlet leaves the room.

SUNDAY: JANUARY 23RD 3:30 PM. THE PRESIDENT IS ADDRESSING CONCERNS OF WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION BEING IN THE HANDS OF THOSE WHO PLAN TO USE IT WITH ILL INTENT.

Obama arrives to the conference in his limo. As he steps out he's greeted with a reporter  
"Mr president, it's a pleasure to have you here" He says  
"It's a pleasure to be here, speaking to the american people" Obama replies.  
"Would you like to take some questions from twitter?" the reporter continues, sounds of cameras snapping fill the still air "It's the best way to address the concerns of the american people directly"  
Obama nods his head in agreement.  
"Ok, we have this question from twitter. it asks "There is concerns over the safety of america's cities ever since the space colony's attack on the moon what do you have to say about the theft of dangerous artifacts that could cause attacks like this to happen again?"  
Obama chuckles to himself as he leans in closer to the mic "You mean the chaos emeralds?" He pauses a moment to recollect his thoughts  
"I'm going to assume you mean the chaos emeralds. Because if thats what you're concerned about ,, i got one of them right here" The crowed starts to scream in a sudden sense of panic as Obama reaches into his shirt pocket and holds up the emerald

The crowed starts to lose itself in mass hysteria, one man can be heard exclaiming " He's got a chaos emerald!?"  
The reporter tries to stay calm, wanting to disarm the president of such a dangerous gem . "Mr president put your hands up and turn around slowly"  
Obama grins as he grips the emerald tighter in his hand, raising it to the sky  
Looking the reporter dead in the eyes Obama's voice booms "Chaos Control"

The crowed starts screaming louder, the chaos emerald glows a bright green as it sucks the vibrations of the screams into a concentrated, single mass.  
making the screams sound like a turbo jet engine revving up.  
Within a few seconds the chaos emerald lets out a huge shockwave that blows away all of the earths life.

In the few milliseconds before the explosion Obama closed his eyes. "This is what you wanted, right? To seek revenge on those who killed you on the A.R.K, Michelle.  
This was that promise i made to you. I love you"


End file.
